pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Facebook Ep. 13: Happy Valentine's Slay
'''Happy Valentine's Slay '''is the 13th episode of Pocket God Facebook. It was released in January 2012 added Valentine's Day-themed updates. New Features This episode added a new global challenge for Valentine's, known as The Love Archer. In order to complete this challenge, one must purchase the added item of Fat Cupid for 5 Sacrifice Coins. The player can then use Fat Cupid to shoot the Pygmies with arrows of love, causing them to stagger drunkenly with hearts floating above them and kiss each other. Answering grace requests for a love arrow will further the player on completing the global challenge. loveisintheair.png God Power This new episode features a new God Power known as Fat Cupid. Activating the Fat Cupid power will a version of the god Fat Cupid (previously seen as a global challenge for Facebook Ep. 3: The Birds) to appear atop a cloud in the top right hand corner of the screen. A new feature of cupid is that he has a golden bow that fires heart-tipped arrows. The player can aim the arrows of Fat Cupid with their mouse, and the release to let the arrows fly, hit pygmies, and then cause them to fall in love. Acting like a Drunken Pygmy, the Pygmies will have hearts above them and, when they make contact with non-in love pygmies, the intoxicated pygmy will kiss the other, regardless of pygmy gender. The kissed pygmy looks stunned for a moment, and then goes back to its business. pygmieslove.png|Two pygmies shot by Fat Cupid's arrow kissing1.png|Two Pygmies kissing Bad Cupid If struck by Lightning, Fat Cupid will take a more dangerous side. Becoming angry, his arrow will become black, and if fired at Pygmies it will blast them into ashes. If this arrow is fired at the Dodo Bird, the bird will become a Cooked Dodo Bird. If a certain amount of these blasting arrows are used, the arrow will become a stick of dynamite that will destroy pygmies. After this is used, Fat Cupid will go back to his normal love-arrow shooting ways. blastcupid.png|Black-heart tipped arrow disintigrate.png dynamitecupid.png|Dynamite stick arrow dyamiteblowup.png "The Love Archer" Global Challenge To make use of the new Fat Cupid power added to the store, the player could compete in a global challenge released with this episode known as "The Love Archer". To complete the quest, players must shoot Pygmies with love arrows from cupid when said Pygmy asks for it in a Thought Bubble; i.e. answer all love arrow grace requests. Players around the world must answer 100,000 love arrow requests. If they do all players will share 500,000 Experience and 5,000,000 Sacrifice Coins. fatcupidicon.png lovegracerequest.png|A Pygmy making a love grace request Roses This episode added the ability to send a Rose to a friend. If a a friend sends you one, it will appear at the top of the screen. When you click on it, a Rose will spawn one on the island. A Pygmy will then eat it and you will gain eight Devotion Points. roses.png rosething.png Minor Changes The appearance of the Sacrifice Coins/Bones meters changed, as well as the default friend of the player "Wilson" being renamed to "Wilbur". Cupid-02-lovestruck.jpg|The new viewer for Sacrifice Coins and Bones "Achievements Unlocked" Mini-Update Achievements Unlocked! is another mini-update for this of Pocket God Facebook. It was released on March 15, 2012. This episode introduces the Spider Mine, along with its corresponding rival god. It can kill Pygmies in one of three ways. The Puny Soul Potion costs 1 Bone instead of 350 Sacrifice Coins. New Quests were added. Also, the icons for all the powers and items were changed. achievement.png|A message that shows when the player has unlocked the "Sacrifice 25 Pygmies at night" achievement achievement2.png|"Sacrifice 25 friends" achievement Trivia *After its predecessor, Facebook Ep. 12: White Fishmas, Episode 13 is the only episode to have repeated a holiday event and brought brought elements from the first holiday event. *This episode is the first to have a previous Global Challenge become a God Power and a new global challenge, though the global challenge is titled "The Love Archer" and not "Fat Cupid" again. *So far, this is the only episode (besides the episode 11.5 update that added achievements, which could possibly be considered an episode in and of itself) this episode is the first not to have the Pocket God Facebook origin story on the loading screen. Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Episodes